Kin
' ' ' ' My name: Alalëa My Dragon’s Name: Loivissa My sword: Aurboda Chapter 1 ' ' Alalëa muttered to herself as she waited for her accompaniment. If Queen Nysryni let me train as a spellcaster, then I wouldn’t be freezing my toes off, but noooooo, my life is MUCH too important to be risked with magic. She thought angrily. Where IS he? She cast a glance towards the inconspicuous casket beside her. The young elf stomped her feet in an attempt to make herself warm. Her fingers were gripping the hilt of her sword so tightly her slender fingers turned white. An older elf spellcaster made his way down the snowy peaks in front of her. “Is he ready now?” Alalëa called impatiently. “Yes, but you must learn how to control your emotions and show a little more respect.” he scolded. “Let’s just go before I freeze completely!” The male elf sighed quietly, then whispered, “Reisa.” The chest hovered off the frozen ground as he beckoned for Alalëa to follow him. The young elf strode after him up the gravel path. When they finally reached the summit, she gazed down on a small village, outlined by the rising sun. She looked down the steep slope, and then leaped into the frosty air, landing lightly on a rock, glistening with frost. The elf child looked back, a challenge in her eyes. “Race you!” she called before bounding down the slope, as light as a deer. She reached the bottom in heartbeats, skidding to a stop on a drift of snow. That was amazing, she thought, But if I had magic, I could fly down as light as a feather! Her guide followed slower, picking his way down. The female elf studied the chest with a keen eye. Why should we give those eggs away when they were hatched on a remote island? They clearly belong to the wild, and the elves. When he reached the bottom, Alalëa said, “May I look at the eggs before we hand them off to the humans, Vindr?” “Alright,” he sighed, “But quickly please.” She bent down to the casket, and undid one of the steel latches, then the other. Vindr muttered something, and then she was able to open the chest. Inside, there was soft grass and moss, and laid carefully in the cushion, were two shining eggs. One was a lilac and mauve colored egg, sparkling softly in the dim light. The other was a midnight blue and ebony egg. It seemed to radiate a kind of dark light to Alalëa. Mesmerized, she leaned over, her black hair shrouding her face. It’s beautiful, she thought. Her slender arm reached out towards the polished sphere. Her friend made a noise of disdain, but she took no notice as her palm touched the cold surface. Dark tendrils of light encased her hand, and when she removed it, she felt a new energy pulsing through her. Vindr gasped freely, and she looked at him puzzled. “You usually don’t show your emotions so freely,” she said. He continued to stare at the egg. She turned her blue gaze towards the egg as well. It was trembling violently, and as she watched, the shell splintered in half. A small dragonet tumbled out of the broken shell. It was dark blue, shimmering with black and purplish scales. She stroked the hatchling, and at once withdrew her hand with a sharp exclamation. She felt as though she had been burned by the hottest fire on Alagaesia. When she studied her hand, Vindr sucked in a breath of sharp mountain air, as did she. A light blue swirl of pure magic was imprinted in her palm! I’m a DRAGON RIDER!! She thought with great enthusiasm. Yes!! “I’m a Dragon Rider Vindr, and I have a DRAGON!” Mere seconds after she made that declaration, a eerie presence blasted away her barriers in her mind and felt her consciousness. Hello? Alalëa asked. Are you my dragon? The elf heard no reply, but a feeling of contentment came from the alien mind. “Now nothing can stop me from becoming a magician!” she crowed to the endless sky. “Wow. I have to say, I never expected that to happen.” her friend commented. “Where should we keep the dragon, I wonder.” he mused to himself. “The dragon stays with me.” she said, surprised by the note of determination within her voice. “ “She is alive just as much as you or me.” She reached out tentatively to the small creature's mind beside her. Can you speak? She asked. Wait, you have not learnt any words, have you. A wave of amusement washed over her, coming from the dragonet. I shall teach you to speak, as soon as you have been named. Alalëa vowed. She cast her gaze towards the frozen ground, and saw a single blue lily, the Loivissa. Yes, your name shall be Loivissa, for you shall fly beautifully and gracefully. Loivissa made a humming noise deep in her midnight blue throat. Yes. the dragon said with great satisfaction. She stretched her wings and her spikes raised off her spine. “Her name is Loivissa,” the female elf pronounced. “And she will stay with me forever.” “Fine,” Vindr sighed, “She can come.” Now that her mind and her dragon’s were connected, she felt anger rolling off the animal. “She does not like being spoken about in that manner.” She said sharply. The dragonet stabbed a mental spear at the eldest elf’s mind, shattering his barriers in one blow. She extended her consciousness in a blanket over his mind, and said No, with great force. The elf’s face turned deathly white, “My apologies, Skulblaka, I meant no offence.” She snorted hot air, and melted the snow in a tiny circle. “Let us proceed.” Alalëa said, then scooped up the small dragon, letting it perch on her shoulder. The trio strode off, heading towards the snowy village ahead. When they reached it, the elf child turned to Vindr, and asked, “Where does their leader live?” “Just ahead, in that large building.” As they looked around, the small dragon said, Where? Puzzled, the elf child questioned, What do you mean Loivissa? The dragon insisted,WHERE? The Dragon Rider questioned, The people? I don’t know, I wonder if Vindr knows. “Vindr,” she said, “Do you know why there are no people around?” “I think it is because we are in the middle of a snow storm,” he observed dryly. She looked up more closely, then felt ashamed. What? The dragonet on her shoulder asked. Snow. It never snowed in Du Weldenvarden, but it snows like crazy here. The winged creature mused, Hmmm… Loivissa launched herself off before Alalëa could react. She flapped her wings, and flew up to the magic covering hovering over the trio, and flew through it! She hovered in place, and flicked out a black forked tongue. She flew down and said, Snow. The Dragon Rider burst out laughing at once. What? The winged creature asked, her pride injured. I’m sorry, it’s just… then she started laughing yet again. Once she recovered, she said, Never mind, let’s continue. The dragon snorted, then perched on her shoulder again. The two elves and the dragon finally reached the towering cobble structure. As the youngest elf lowered her gaze, it fell upon five guards, spear-points aimed, and ready to fire. She raised her palm, showing her gedwëy ignasia, and Loivissa let out a threatening growl. “I am Alalëa, and I am a Dragon Rider. My dragon is Loivissa.” “We are here to see Vök. I am Vindr, we are here to deliver the dragon egg he requested,” her companion added. The guards whispered, casting many glances towards the alien beast on the elf girl’s shoulder. One guard entered the building, and the elves, humans, and dragon waited in the frosty air. No attempt of conversation was made, so the Rider and her dragon started to talk to each other. Those are guards. They are humans, and Vindr and I are elves. We live in Ellesmera, which is in Du Weldenvarden. It is a great forest, with trees higher than the tallest dragon alive! Loivissa repeated the sentence back to her, somewhat mockingly. They continued on like that for about one hour before the dragon asked, What is taking so long? Alalëa repeated her dragon’s unspoken question. One of the uniformed guards answered, “Vök is very busy. He has many duties taking care of the island.” A few minutes later, The guard who entered so long ago came out, and beckoned for the elves and dragon to follow him. They entered a stone hall, with ice blue and white tapestries adorning the walls. Sconces were placed at regular intervals, and throughout the hall were great oak doors with carvings of dragons snarling and writhing. They walked towards a marble staircase at the end of the hall, and ascended it. Three doors stood at the top of the stairs, and the took the one farthest to the left. Once they entered, the guard bowed to a man of stocky build, wearing all white and light blue. Do you see a color theme is this place? The Rider teased to her dragon. Hmmm, not really, her dragon replied with great sarcasm. “Hello,” Vindr said, inclining his head. “I am Vindr, and I am the elf who brought the requested eggs. What I have to say about this matter is not for all ears though,” he added. “You may leave,” The warmly clothed man said to the guard. “So. The eggs?” The man demanded. “Here,” the eldest elf said, opening the chest and whispering, “Ládrin.” The purple egg sat there, shining in the flickering torchlight. “Only one?” the man said with anger. “Yes only one,” Alalëa said sharply. “The ‘other one’ is Loivissa, and she hatched for me on the travel here. “You stole her?” he said angrily, “We had an agreement!” The female elf felt her dragon’s emotions swell into a great rage. It all exploded outward, and shattered everyone’s mind within the whole castle. SHE DIDN’T STEAL ME, I WOULD NEVER HAVE HATCHED FOR ONE OF THE PEOPLE IN YOUR KINGDOM, ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE ALL AS ARROGANT AS YOU!! I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, AND WILL NOT LET YOU SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT MY RIDER, NOR PRESUME I WOULD HATCH FOR JUST ANYONE. She roared, SO DO NOT OFFEND ME, MY RIDER, OR VINDR EVER AGAIN OR I WILL DO MORE THAN JUST YELL AT YOU. She opened her maw, showing her polished white fangs, and breathed out a tongue of dark blue and black flame. Vök’s face turned even whiter than his crisp suit, and then reddened like a rose. “Well then, if you are so insistent, than you and your Rider can stay here and serve me,” he said. “Guards! Capture them, and lock them in the dungeon. Beware of the elves’ swords and spells, and the dragon’s teeth and fire!” Hundreds of uniformed guards spilled into the large room, surrounding the trio with deadly spears and maces. If they were to get out, they would have to fight or run. ' ' Chapter 2 Alalëa unsheathed her sword, Aurboda, while Vindr unsheathed his own forest colored one. The elves and dragon faced off with the guards for a few tense seconds before the Dragon Rider whispered, “Fight or flee?” “Let them take us. We’ll escape with spells and fast work. Not here, we’ll be overwhelmed.” The young Rider was about to reply and say they should fight, but then Loivissa butted in. Old-wise-elf is correct. We must save our energy, then explode and destroy that arrogant human-person. He will live to regret this day. The Rider sighed, then lowered her sword. Fine, but I’m sure I’ll regret this. The elves lowered their swords, and the dragon let her spikes rattle downward on her spike. “We will go peacefully, but Queen Nysryni will come and stop you.” Alalëa declared. And she’ll hear about it from us once we escape! She thought, somewhat amused. The guards escorted the trio down the staircase, and to the very end of the hall, where there was a iron trapdoor. The guard who seemed to be the leader opened the trapdoor, and the others shoved the elves down onto the stone staircase. Once the 2 were in the dark tunnel, the guards reached for Loivissa. She hissed at them and breathed a small spurt of flame at one guard’s hand, and he yelped and ran off to stick his burnt hand in the snow. She flapped down into the trapdoor after her Rider. That was the first time you breathed fire, up in Vӧk’s room! The young elf child exclaimed. Yes, and it won’t be my last. I will scorch that evil-ice-human’s face just as I did to that human-person’s smooth-claw-hand. The dragon replied with a growl in her throat. The elves and dragon went down the stairs peacefully, escorted by an entourage of guards. After what seemed like miles of stairs, they reached a plain stone room, with 3 iron cells. The guards took them to the middle cell, and opened the door. “In,” the guards said roughly. They entered the cell, and turned around in just enough time to see them slam the iron grate door, and lock it with multiple padlocks. Once all the locks were secure and double checked, the guards filed out of the room, and up the grey stairs. They seemed to trust the locks to hold the magical creatures in. “They are fools if they think that just locks with hold us in!” Alalëa said triumphantly. “Locks are the only thing we can see, there might be more traps to keep us here. Spells, for instance,” her companion answered, “Let me check for spells.” He started to mutter to himself, and felt along the confining bars. If there are spells, what will we do? The Dragon Rider asked. I could try to melt the bars with my fire, her dragon suggested. “My sword!” the elf yelped, jumping up, “My sword is still here, I hid it!” “What purpose would that serve?” the practiced magician said, opening his eyes. “You know how Queen Nysryni let me get special enchantments on my sword?” she rushed on without letting the elf and dragon reply. “I bet I can cut through the padlocks!” “That just might work,” Vindr mused, “But be careful please. I don’t know what Her Majesty would do to me if you got hurt!” Alalëa raised her sword up to the ceiling, shouted, “Kverst!” and slashed her sword down, cutting into the metal just as the spell took action. She sliced a person-sized hole into the metal, then dropped to the ground, exhausted. Alalëa? Are you ok? Don’t ever do that again. You exhausted yourself too much with that cut-spell! Loivissa growled. I’ll be alright, I just need rest and a good meal. You don’t have either of those in here, let’s get out then figure it out. Fine. “Vindr, how are we going to get out?” the Rider asked, pulling herself to a sitting position. “Underground would be best, but you cannot use your magic, and I am still exhausted from the trip here and carrying the chest by magic. Also, detecting the spells drained my energy.” “Well, we aren’t just going to sit here are we? I’ll cut our way out with my sword!” The other elf looked down at her feet, and said, “That won’t be possible.” The dragon and her Rider looked down to see a black scorched mess of metal. “My sword! I guess the energy was too much for it to hold,” she said disappointedly. Just then, they heard a voice coming from the dark shadows in the corner. “Over here! I know of a way out!” the voice whispered. The 2 elves jumped up, their lack of energy forgotten in the thought of a possible threat, and the dragon snorted a small spurt of flame and growled fiercely. “Who are you and what do you want?” Vindr demanded. “My name is Und, and I am here to help you escape. I have been working against Vӧk for a long time, releasing his prisoners who deserve it,” the mysterious voice murmured, “There are hidden tunnels underneath his palace, built before the time of the Riders.” Loivissa? Should we go? The Dragon Rider asked warily. After a short pause, she said, We should figure out what this mysterious-shadow-creature is. Then see if there are hidden-underground-tunnels, then possibly. “Show yourself, and we may come,” Alalëa said abruptly. Vindr gave her a look, and she shook her head in the smallest of ways. A young woman of about 18 stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a dark iron colored shirt, and slightly darker pants. Her appearance was rugged, as if she hadn’t seen the sun in quite a while. Well that explains why we couldn’t see her, Loivissa thought. The girl beckoned for them to come over towards the dark corner. The trio slowly walked towards it, and saw a dark tunnel. “How did you hide this from the guards?” Vindr asked suspiciously. “Magic,” Und said simply. “Follow me, I’ll go first,” she said disappearing into the dark abyss. The elves exchanged a look, and then followed, the dragon in the center. Immediately as they entered, a smell of mildew and dust hit their nose. They walked for about 5 minutes before the tunnel split in 2 directions. The human took the left one without any hesitation, and looked back when the elves did not follow her. “What are you waiting for?” she said. “Why are you going into the tunnel that leads deeper into the ground, instead of the one that leads to the surface?” one of the elves asked. “That one leads out directly to the guards feet. Check if you don’t believe me!” she replied. Loivissa flew up, latching onto the side of the wall with her talons, and peeked her black head up. The shadow-small-ears does not lie. The large-wood-barrier stands inches away from the hole. The dragon affirmed. “Alright, we’ll come,” Alalëa stated. The quartet continued on, deeper into the earth. No more side passages opened up. The tunnel lead unwaveringly forward, and after a few more minutes they arrived in a dimly lit cave. 3 sconces were and the cave walls, and a small, uncomfortable-looking bed was in the corner. One passage lead to the surface, but otherwise the walls were just craggy rocks and stalactites. “You all can stay here with me until your dragon can fly. Then you can fly to the mainland to Du Weldenvarden, or some other place on Alagaësia,” the woman said, an odd note in her low, musical voice. “Thank you,” the youngest elf said hesitantly, “Would you like anything?” “No, no. I’ll be alright.” “Are you sure?” the elf persisted. “Well, I’ve always wanted to live on the mainland, but that is too much to ask of you all.” “If we wait a little bit longer, than Loivissa might carry all three of us!” Only huge dragons can hold 3 people. 2 at the most is what I would be able to carry. Vindr, who had been quiet throughout the conversation, butted in, and said, “I can walk on the water on the way back.” The 3 other beings looked questioningly at him. “If I freeze the water, I can walk on it all the way to the mainland, and then I can run when we get to the mainland.” “Are you sure!?” the Und asked, delighted. “I don’t see why not.” The quartet settled down in corners, and Alalëa started to tell stories from before the Fall, and from